This invention relates to aqueous cleaning and conditioning compositions. In one aspect this invention relates to an improved silicone-containing glass-ceramic cleaner and conditioner. In another aspect this invention relates to acidic cleaning and conditioning compositions having improved workability.
It is well known to include silicone fluids in various cleaning compositions such as window washing solutions, automobile polishes, metal cleaners and fabric cleaners. In particular, abrasive, silicone-containing cleaning and conditioning compositions are taught by Wright in Canadian Pat. No. 578,717, by Hyde in Canadian Pat. No. 843,388 and by Domicone et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,122. Although the compositions of Hyde and Domicone et al. are effective for cleaning and conditioning glass-ceramic surfaces, such as flat, electric range tops, they are not without deficiencies. For example, while said compositions comprising a soluble, alkali metal silicate are useful for cleaning glass-ceramic surfaces which have been stained during the process of food preparation, the surface still develops a stubborn stain over a period of time. On the other hand, analogous compositions which are free of the soluble, alkali metal silicate are effective for protecting glass-ceramic surfaces without causing further staining but they also lack the cleaning power to remove old stubborn stains.
A cleaning and conditioning composition is desired which is effective as a remover of stains from stained glass-ceramic surfaces and which is also effective as a conditioner of clean glass-ceramic surfaces to prevent or retard the formation of stubborn staining.
It has been found that an effective cleaner and conditioner composition for glass-ceramic surfaces that meets the above criteria can be prepared by mixing an abrasive, a surfactant, an acid and an aqueous emulsion of a polydimethylsiloxane fluid. However, such a mixture has a less-than-optimum workability, tending to dry and cake rapidly during use.